


Drunk

by Butler_Barb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butler_Barb/pseuds/Butler_Barb
Summary: Mc, who's always so indifferent has gotten drunk and showed a cute and childish side of them to the others, which they completely adored and enjoyed to see.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	Drunk

"Oh, my...Mc, dear. Are you drunk?"

Asmodeus snickers as he stares at your red face and half lidded eyes, watching you nodding your head.

You stared at your glass then wondered, asking yourself if you're drunk. You were all currently at the demon lord's castle for another retreat. Mammon stepped out to go to the bathroom or find something to steal.

Lucifer, Diavolo and Barbatos had to take care of something urgent and will come back in a couple of minutes. Simeon wanted to walk around and was accompanied by Luke.

And so, the only ones present at the moment are Asmo, Satan, You and Beel who's still eating, and Belphie, who's sleeping on a couch a couple of meters away so that he won't be disturbed.

"Drunk..? I'm drunk? I don't know..."

You slurred then stared at Asmo.

"Am I???"

He giggles as he thought that you were acting cute right now, unlike how you usually are. Always so indifferent at them.

"You should know that yourself, Mc."

Satan spoke, shaking his head, making them to think.

"I don't think I'm drunk."

Mc stood up from their seat, wobbling as they try to walk.

"Look. Hehe~ I'm even walkin' shhhraaaight~"

Solomon chuckles and shakes his head as they all walk you wobble around.

"Are you sure? You look like a bee at the moment, you know? And your words are being pronounced incorrectly."

Mc stops and marches towards Solomon, leaning their face a little bit close to him as they stare at him while he continues to smile handsomely. after a couple of seconds staring at his face, you start to smile brightly.

"Ah~ Solomon. You shady sorcerer~"

Solomon snorts and raises an eyebrow as you boop his nose with a smirking face.

"Why are ya so shhhady? And so handsome?!"

You put both of your hands on his shoulders while Solomon contains his laughter.

"See?! Especially when you smile! You see how charming thiz b*tch Ish?!"

Asmo, Satan and Levi wheezes after calling the sorcerer a 'charming b*tch'. Solomon on the other hand didn't seem the slightest offended of what you said, instead, he seemed pretty much amused and entertained.

"Hey! Don't laugh! Ya all look so f*cking handsome when ya smile!"

Everyone chokes and turns red while Solomon snickers.

"Of course, I am!"

Asmo said confidently with Levi beside him, completely red.

"Who wanna marry thiz hooman?"

Asmo raises his hand and smile widely.

"I do! I do!"

Satan stays quiet as he is also flustered.

"Mc, I think you should go rest now."

Beel said as he munches his food. Swaying slightly, you pat Solomon's head before walking towards the Avatar of Gluttony.

"Mc?"

To Beel's surprise, you slapped both of your hands to his cheeks, making him to face you as you stare at him.

"Ah, Beel, Mah cute, giant teddy bear. Come!"

He raised an eyebrow and glances at his brothers who were snickering.

"Lemme give ya a hug! Have some of mah warmth!"

Beel looked so confused but smiled and just gave you a hug back as well. After a couple of seconds, you let go and ran towards Solomon, wobbling slightly.

"You also get a hug from meh!"

You said with a bubbly voice, giggling like a child, then moved to Asmodeus.

"Asmo, as well~!"

"Oh my~ how cute! I _absolutely_ love the drunk you, Mc! Totally adorbs!

You also gave Satan and Levi a big hug, resulting the Avatar of Envy to blush deeply. After hugging them, you looked around and spotted Belphie, laying on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

"Belphie~!"

You shouted like a child with a cheerful voice, waking the dark haired demon up while rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

"What is it—"

His eyes widen as he was tackled down on the couch, completely confused at Mc, who's hugging him with a bright smile.

"Mc?? What's wrong?"

He sits back up while you continue to hug him while giggling.

"Free hug~"

You slur as Belphie snorts and hugs back.

"Are you drunk, Mc? Hehe. I must say, it's really cute to see you like this."

"Nonsense! If I'm drunk, I won't be able to walk straight. Look!"

Everyone watches as you run around instead of walking.

"I'm runnin' shraightz!"

"No you're not."

Belphie deadpans, chuckling as he watches you ack like a child. Soon, Mammon come back after using the restroom, and the first thing he sees is Mc. They were giving the others another round of hug while giggling.

"Mammon~!"

You beam after noticing him, and as you were about to fall, Mammon quickly catches you and starts to scold for running when you can't even walk straight.

"You also get a free hug from yer favorite hooman. Hehe~"

He was completely shocked at what's happening and happy that Mc is now finally giving him a hug. The Mc he knew was completely quiet and indifferent to them, and only smiles a little, is now hugging him and smiling brightly.

"Mammon, marry me."

He chokes and turns completely red as you start slurring.

"What?!"

"Marry me, damn it!"

"Is Mc drunk?"

Lucifer ask, entering the room with Diavolo and Barbatos. Hearing Lucifer's voice, you let go of Mammon and ran towards Lucifer, staring at him.

"What is it, Mc?"

Mc takes a chair and puts it in front of Lucifer then goes on top of it, making them all curious at what you're gonna do.

"Lushifer~"

You said as you smiled brightly with your mouth slightly open, catching the three of them off guard at your sudden behavior.

"Are you done with work?"

"...Yes."

You smiled more and patted his head softly.

"Goosh work! Wanna get married to me as well?"

Lucifer froze as if he couldn't handle the cuteness that he had seen, while he was staying stiff, you moved to Diavolo and also gave him a head pat making him laugh.

"You too! Gooz work as well, Lord Diavolo!" Now, do you want to be married to me as well?"

Lucifer coughs, completely take a back. Like, did you just ask him the same question you asked the avatar of pride? What??

"I'll gladly do so!"

"Alright!!"

Next was Barbatos, you also did the same thing to him.

"Barb, too!"

The butler couldn't help but to smile and chuckle softly at the nickname and at you.

"Wanna be married to me as well, Barb?"

Barbatos laughs softly at your funny behavior.

"Imma marry ya all, and treat you all well!"

Levi chokes, turning completely red. Already imagining Mc marrying him. Barbatos smiles and nods his head, playing along.

"Ack— Mah heart! Don't smile so suddenly without giving me a warning! You'll give me a heart attack!!"

You suddenly shouted while the others starts to laugh once again, while you take a deep breathe.

"Just why is everyone in this room so freaking handsome?! Like, can you just not smile at me so charmingly and dazzlingly?!"

You continue to rant as they all held back their laughter while Beel looked concerned.

"Oh, wait. It's like I'm asking superman to be not super."

"Don't die, Mc."

"I won't Beel. 'least not yet."

You answered blankly then stared at them.

"...Continue showing me your smile."

"Mc..?"

Simeon appears along with Luke. You stopped and stared at the two angels who was looking sheepish and confused.

"LuuUUUkkKkeeEee!"

The angel flinched as you ran towards him with a bright smile, wondering who was the person in front of him. You hug him and stare at everyone, your expression changing into a cold and serious one.

"I've only known Luke for two and a half month. If anythin' happens to him, I will kill that demon or person and then myself."

Simeon snorts, making you to stare at him. He hums and slightly tilts his head. After a few seconds, you beam at him and stand up, also giving him a hug.

"Pretty angel Simeon. You also get sum hug from thiz hooman. Hehe."

He chuckles and hugs back. After that, you let go and stare at the three demons: Lucifer, Barbatos and Diavolo.

"EvErYonE gez sum hug!"

As you said that, you give the three of them a hug with a big smile on your face, so did they.

"Now, get change into your wedding dresses! Let's all get married today!"

You shout, swaying left and right, as everyone imagines the same image of them wearing a white wedding dress, while you wore a black tux as you all smile and laugh happily.

"Except for Luke!"

Swaying more, your body gives up and falls. But before you could even, Simeon catches you, resulting the demons and one human to be slightly jealous.

"I'll adopt him..."

Simeon laughs softly and picks you up bridal style, quickly realizing that you have fallen asleep.

"What just happened???"

Luke questions, completely utterly confused while some of them laughs.

"Mc happened."

Satan replied as he and Solomon both chuckles.

"Pfft, HAHAHA! I got everything on vid! LOLOLOL!!"

"Who knew that Mc could be like that after getting drunk. I am sooo gonna make her drunk again."

"Hey, Asmo! You better not be plannin' something to them!"

Lucifer shooks his head and sighs.

"I apologize for Mc's behavior and for what they did, My lord. Barbatos."

Diavolo laughs and smiles, along with Barbatos, both shaking their heads.

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed it, Haha!"

"Same, here."


End file.
